Many wagering games, such as blackjack, baccarat, poker, pai gow poker, etc., include one or more bonus wagers and/or side wagers. Because the bonus wagers and side wagers frequently increase the profits to gaming establishments or casinos operating the wagering game, gaming establishments desire that participating players place the bonus wagers and side wagers.
Participating players may be discouraged from playing wagering games against a dealer when they perceive that the dealer (or the house) has an advantage. Such players may be more inclined to play wagering games where each participating player plays only against other participating players and the dealer does not participate in the underlying game. However, in many wagering games, such as in blackjack, baccarat, various forms of poker, pai gow poker, etc., participating players may play against the dealer.